


We Were Supposed To be Together Forever

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Depressing, Hurt, I suck at tags, Loss, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moving On, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall thought that they would be together forever, but they were wrong.</p><p>Or the one where Niall gets cancer and Harry is there through the whole thing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Supposed To be Together Forever

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be together forever. They had said their vows, had a honeymoon, and even adopted a few kids along the way. They thought that they would be together for the rest of their lives, but fate has a funny way of tearing people apart.

It started a few months back, when Niall woke up late in the night, sweating and running to the bathroom puking. They didn’t think anything of it and just continued with their lives brushing it off to the flu or a bad stomach bug but things got much worse.

Niall was coming home from work late one night and he passed out walking up the stairs. He fell down three flights and just laid there until Harry got home himself and saw him lying on the ground. Harry immediately called an ambulance as Niall’s pulse was slowly starting to disappear.

The doctor came in with a sad expression with the word that no one wants to hear.

“Cancer,” was all the doctor said before leaving.

Harry pulled Niall into his chest and comforted him as both boys struggled to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Niall had stage four stomach Cancer. They couldn't believe it, someone like Niall getting something as horrible as that. Harry was there with him, through all the testing and the chemo and all the heartache and the planning for Niall's death. Harry never thought that he would be writing a will that didn't include Niall in it, but it had to be rewritten since Niall would be leaving them soon.

As the months went by, Niall's sickness got more and more worse. Their children wanted to know what was going on but it was just hard trying to explain that their father was dying and soon they wouldn't see him anymore. They kept persisting and soon, they would eventually have to tell them but for not, they just kept it between them.

Niall's parents flew in when Niall was on his last legs in the hospital. They had been there a few times but left Harry with Niall to be through most of it all. They held their son close, not wanting to say goodbye, as he was just struggling to hold on, holding on for what nobody really knew.

“Can you sing to me Harry,” Niall groaned out.

Harry nodded his head. He walked over to the corner where he kept Niall’s guitar and started strumming out the familiar chords to the song that had been swimming in his mind lately.

_How do I get through one night without you_  
 _If I had to live without you_  
 _What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I need you in my arms need you to hold_  
 _Your my world my heart my soul if you ever leave_  
 _Baby you would take away everything good in my life_  
 _And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
 _I want to know_  
 _How do I breathe without you_  
 _If you ever go_  
 _How do I ever, ever survive_  
 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

Harry finished the main chorus and tears were falling from his eyes. He looked over at Niall and saw that he had tears falling from his face as well. He was fighting to hold on and Harry just couldn't let him go.

_Without you there’d be no sun in my sky_  
 _There would be no love in my life_  
 _There’d be no world left for me_  
 _And I baby I don’t know what I would do_  
 _I’d be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_  
 _Baby you would take away everything good in my life_  
 _And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
 _I want to know_  
 _How do I breathe without you_  
 _If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?_

Harry looked over at Niall, a smile was etched upon Niall's face and Harry continued on playing, playing for his one and only love. When he finished, he set the guitar down back in the corner where it was and walked over to Niall. He sat down next to him on his bed and kissed him one final time.

"Just let go babe, don't suffer anymore," Harry squeaked out, a tear escaping his eyes.

Niall smiled at him and took his hand in his.

"I love you Harry," Niall whispered and then Harry saw the light fade from Niall's eyes and he was gone.

Harry kissed Niall's hand, tears fulling falling down his face at this point.

"I love you too Niall, forever and ever," he sobbed.


End file.
